The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree named ‘NJN102’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘Fantasia’ (non-patented) nectarine as the seed parent with ‘Eastern Glo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,890) nectarine tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘Fantasia’ in that the new variety ripens about four weeks earlier, and has been more tolerant to bacterial leaf spot in certain years. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘Eastern Glo’ in that the new variety has been cold hardy to −20° C. and has good eating quality, while the pollen parent has had light crops after exposure to −20° C. and generally has fair eating quality. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 44th tree in the 21st row of Block H at a fruit research farm in Cream Ridge, N.J.